Nicktoon Reunite
by CaseytheBikepixie
Summary: A person is trying to erase the Nicktoons.Will they stop him before they disappear forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything in the story except the plot and the scientist**

Nicktoons reunite

It all starts on a mountain top, where an evil scientist was planning an evil scheme, to erase the nicktoons from the multiverse. Let's take a closer look. The scientist is balding with gray hair. He wears a lab coat and under it a black polo shirt and brown pants. The most interesting features are he has a robotic leg and a wooded hand. He has brown eyes and glasses. He also has a scar across his face from a lab accident. He finally speaks and said "At last, my greatest invention is complete and with it I will erase the nicktoons forever but first a test drive." He takes a potted plant from off a shelf and places it on the floor. He then types potted plant on the keyboard and set the range to 5 inches. Then a big blinding flash came up and in 5 seconds the potted plant disappeared. Then he said "Yes, it works and now a much larger scale." Then he typed nicktoons on the keyboard and set the range to the multiverse and pressed set and was night so most people noticed the big blinding flash of the device.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I own nothing except the plot and the scientist**

Jimmy Neutron

**Jimmy's POV**

It is a normal day in Retroville and I at school. When all of a sudden Sheen comes running down the hall probably coming to tell me something about Ultra Lord or something. "Jimmy, you won't believe what happened last night" Sheen said. My mouth let out a gasp of exhaustion. "What happened, Sheen" I said. "I was watching a Ultra Lord marathon when all of a sudden my TV lost connection then a big flash came and blinded me, then when the flash went away and the TV was gone." Then Carl came running toward me. "Jimmy, Jimmy, my favorite game Llamapalooza has disappeared." "I'm sure you just fell asleep Sheen and Carl, I sure you just misplaced your game" Then, some lockers started to dematerialize right in front of me. "Uh guys" They both looked and saw the lockers as it completely dematerialize. "We need to get to my lab to find out what is going on".

We arrived at the lab and started to figure out the problem. In about two hours, I figured out the problem. "Apparently our dimension is slowly fading away." "Oh…AHHH" Carl screamed. "And not only that, the other's dimensions are also fading away as well as many others." Carl and Sheen looked confused at that statement. "Uh, Jimmy, Who are the others" Carl and Sheen asked. "Do you remember Timmy Turner" "Do you mean small headed Jimmy" Sheen asked. "Yes, well after our first meeting, I was getting curious about the multiverse theory and discovered many other world when Professor Calamitous copied my blueprints and created his own …" All of a sudden, the screen changed and on the screen was a animal with humanoid properties.

He has glasses and a messy hair style. He wore a lab coat, a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. "Hello, is this thin-than-thang on? Anybody and ever-anva-anva-yone who gets this, T.U.F.F Agency need som-aom-aome assist. Apa-ap-pa…" Then another animal came and pushed the creature out of the screen. This animal appeared to be a white dog in a black shirt "HELP! T.U.F.F is disappearing" yelled the dog. We then see a high tech building disintegrating rapidly as many animals are running around." If you can help, then do something" I know I had to do something and the technology to do so, so I hooked up my multi-dimensional portal and set it to T.U.F.F Agency and in a few seconds some animals came out. The animals were a dog, a cat, a flea (aided by a micro camera and TV screen) and what looks like another dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I own nothing except the plot and the scientist**

_Fanboy and Chum Chum _

It was a normal day in Galaxy Hills. Fanboy and Chum Chum were waking up when Fanboy noticed something. "Hey, Chum Chum, does something look different about the Fanlair." The right side of the Fanlair has completely disappeared. "Your right Fanboy, something does look different. I didn't know we had Man Arctica issue #24." Chum chum said. "Yes there that, but something is really different." Fanboy said. "Are you cold?" "Ya now that you mention it. O well, lets get to school." They arrive at school and notice many kids missing. The only kids that were there were Kyle, Yo, and Lupe. "Hi, Kyle" Fanboy said. "Oh hello Fanboy" Kyle said flatly. "Hey, Kyle, Did you notice something different about today?" Chum Chum said. "Well, I did notice my Scrivener Elf and my Necronomicon have turned up missing. I also notice half the town is missing literally." Then, as soon as he said literally, the classroom started to disappear. Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle started to move slowly away from white blob slowly moving toward them. As they were moving away, they got cornered in the lunchroom. "Kyle" Fanboy and Chum Chum said. "Don't you have a spell to bring us to another place or something?" "Yes, but I have not tried it yet." Kyle said. "Well, just try it" Chum Chum said. Kyle said a few magic words and then a big light appeared. Then, they find themselves in a big blue vortex that felt like they were on the Man Arctica rollercoaster with heavy gravity. It sounded like a thousand screams that have helium. Wired things were happening to them, stuff I can't even describe. Then, they find themselves in a wooded room with a bunk bed, a cabinet, and a dresser. Then, some furry weasels came up to them and said "Where did this people come from" the brown one said. "I don't know Dagy-wagy, but we should help them."


End file.
